themoviegofandomcom-20200214-history
Adam
Adam & Zack is the third of three segments in the 1999 classic crime comedy "Go". Synopsis The story then changes perspective to Adam and Zack, actors in a daytime soap opera who are secretly gay and in a relationship, but who both have recently suspected the other of cheating. Having been busted for drug possession, they are forced to work with Burke, a police detective, to entrap their dealer; Adam is fitted with a wire. When they cannot find their usual dealer, Simon, the two convince Ronna to come up with the drugs. When Ronna arrives later to make the deal, Zack secretly warns her away, leading her to dispose of the drugs in the bathroom. After the unsuccessful bust, Burke invites Adam and Zack to Christmas dinner. Adam and Zack observe strange behavior from Burke and his wife, Irene (Jane Krakowski), Burke espousing the quality of his bed to Zack while naked and Irene coming onto Adam. Burke and Irene finally pitch an Amway-type company to Adam and Zack over dinner, but the pair make excuses and leave. Idly discussing their now-confirmed infidelity with each other, Adam and Zack realize they both cheated with the same person, Jimmy. They discover he is at a rave and confront him there, cutting his long hair. While leaving the rave, they accidentally run over Ronna in the parking lot, panicking and driving away when they see Todd with a gun. Zack tries to reassure Adam that, even if Ronna had survived being run over, Todd would have shot her. Adam then discovers to his horror that he is still wearing his wire. Fearing they have been recorded and will be discovered, the two return to the accident scene to remove Ronna's body, but discover she is still alive. They prop her up on a car, setting off its alarm, and watch from a distance as other partygoers call for an ambulance. As morning breaks, Claire goes to a restaurant where she hopes to meet up with Ronna and Mannie, but sees Todd instead. The two end up talking and going back to Todd's apartment building. While making out on the stairs, they are confronted by Victor Jr. and Sr. Todd offers Simon's address just as Simon arrives, having hoped to hide for a few days. There is a scuffle but it is stopped by Claire, who refuses to witness a murder. As a form of "justice," Simon agrees to be shot in the arm by Victor Jr. as Claire leaves in disgust. Meanwhile, Ronna wakes up in a hospital and hobbles back to the supermarket, where Claire is also working. Realizing she left Mannie at the rave, Ronna returns with Claire to the venue to find Mannie pale and shaken in an alley. The three go to Ronna's car, where Ronna muses that she can now pay her rent. Mannie asks, to the incredulity of Ronna and Claire, what their plans are for New Year's. Preceded by * Simon Characters Involved * Adam * Burke Halverson * Irene Halverson * Zack Segment Crossovers Gallery Transcript Trivia *The original name of this segment was "Common Enemies". Category:Segments